Our main objective is to improve live cell and tissue R&D over a broad range of applications by designing, constructing, and marketing a high speed, interactive, live cell and tissue imaging microscope system with dedicated user-friendly application software. The growth in imaging live cell science and biotechnology has created a significant control and information processing problem that can now be solved by a combination of technologies: a fast, high-resolution digital cooled CCD camera, an optically efficient fluorescence microscope with application-specific automation, and a multiprocessor desktop computer running highly efficient and flexible core software for control, image acquisition, processing, analysis and display. Our specific aims for phase I are to l) build and test a prototype basic system, 2) expand the prototype with a non-invasive 3D VEC monitoring mode, 3) demonstrate the system as a functional live cell study tool, 4) specify the complete system for phase II, 5) write the phase I report. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The end product will be used to facilitate and expand the analysis of living cells and tissues and will be used in both clinical and research settings. Examples include: developmental biology, cell biology, toxicology, drug development. The system will also have important clinical and research applications in areas such as tissue engineering, or transplant technology. The end product would be useful to researchers at universities, biotechnology labs, Government facilities and eventually to clinicians at hospital.